


Sabo: Mornings

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Fluff, But you gotta love him, F/M, Morning Routines, Sabo is a mess and irresponsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: You run through a typical morning with your lover and child.





	Sabo: Mornings

"Sabo! I swear if you don't get your ass out of the shower this second than I _will_ call Law and have him castrate you!" I yelled through the locked oak door, rocking our six-month-old daughter back and forth in attempt to comfort her from teething pains. "Shh shh, it's alright sweetheart~ Mama's got you, mama's right here darling." I cooed at my wailing child.

"Can't a guy have a shower in this house? I'm still trying to get the mashed potatoes out of my hair from yesterday!" Sabo groused as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

"That's your own fault for starting a food fight, which I still can't believe you did! It was Thanksgiving for fuck's sake! You're lucky Thatch made plenty of food." I hissed at him, laying (d/n) in her crib and grabbing my own shower supplies.

"It was Ace's fault," Sabo grumbled back, peaking over the edge of (d/n)'s crib to see her happily gnawing on a frozen teething ring.

"Yah yah, whatever. Just change (d/n)'s diaper and keep her entertained while I shower. Or no dessert after dinner tonight." I said with a tone of finality, as I stride towards the bathroom hoping my idiotic husband left enough hot water for my shower.

"WHAT?! NO! I want my chocolate cake and you shan't hold me back from it!" Sabo declared loudly, hissing in discontentment at his dessert being threatened.

"Might I remind you I have Law on speed dial and my earlier threat is still open," I mentioned before shutting the bathroom door and locking it behind, light laugh at my husband's adorable stupidity.


End file.
